Earth Christie
Apariciones 1920 The Mysterious Affair at Styles 1922 The Secret Adversary 1923 The Murder on the Links 1924 The Man in the Brown Suit Poirot Investigates 1925 The Secret of Chimneys 1926 The Murder of Roger Ackroyd 1927 The Big Four 1928 The Mystery of the Blue Train 1929 The Seven Dials Mystery Partners in Crime 1930 The Murder at the Vicarage Giant's Bread The Mysterious Mr Quin 1931 The Floating Admiral The Sittaford Mystery 1932 Peril at End House 1933 Lord Edgware Dies The Thirteen Problems The Hound of Death 1934 Murder on the Orient Express Unfinished Portrait Why Didn't They Ask Evans? The Listerdale Mystery Parker Pyne Investigates Black Coffee 1935 Three Act Tragedy Death in the Clouds 1936 The A.B.C. Murders Murder in Mesopotamia Cards on the Table 1937 Dumb Witness Death on the Nile Murder in the Mews 1938 Appointment with Death Hercule Poirot's Christmas 1939 Murder Is Easy Ten Little Niggers The Regatta Mystery and Other Stories 1940 Sad Cypress One, Two, Buckle My Shoe 1941 Evil Under the Sun N or M? 1942 The Body in the Library Five Little Pigs 1943 The Moving Finger The Crime in Cabin 66 The Mystery of the Baghdad Chest Poirot and the Regatta Mystery Poirot on Holiday Problem at Pollensa Bay and The Christmas Adventure 1944 Towards Zero Absent in the Spring The Veiled Lady and The Mystery of the Baghdad Chest 1945 Death Comes as the End Sparkling Cyanide 1946 The Hollow Poirot Knows the Murderer 1947 The Labours of Hercules 1948 Taken at the Flood The Rose and the Yew Tree The Witness for the Prosecution and Other Stories 1949 Crooked House 1950 A Murder Is Announced The Mousetrap and Other Stories 1951 They Came to Baghdad 1952 Mrs McGinty's Dead They Do It with Mirrors A Daughter's a Daughter The Hollow 1953 After the Funeral A Pocket Full of Rye 1954 Destination Unknown The Mousetrap 1955 Hickory Dickory Dock 1956 Dead Man's Folly The Burden 1957 4.50 from Paddington Spider's Web 1958 Ordeal by Innocence Verdict The Unexpected Guest 1959 Cat Among the Pigeons 1960 The Adventure of the Christmas Pudding Go Back for Murder 1961 The Pale Horse Double Sin and Other Stories 1962 The Mirror Crack'd from Side to Side 1963 The Clocks Rule of Three 1964 A Caribbean Mystery 1965 At Bertram's Hotel Surprise! Surprise! Star Over Bethlehem 1966 Third Girl 13 for Luck! A Selection of Mystery Stories for Young Readers 13 Clues for Miss Marple 1967 Endless Night 1968 By the Pricking of My Thumbs 1969 Hallowe'en Party 1970 Passenger to Frankfurt 1971 Nemesis The Golden Ball and Other Stories Fiddlers Three 1972 Elephants Can Remember 1973 Postern of Fate The Times of London Anthology of Detective Stories 1974 Poirot's Early Cases 1975 Curtain 1976 Sleeping Murder 1979 Miss Marple's Final Cases and Two Other Stories Akhnaton 1983 The Scoop and Behind the Screen 1991 Problem at Pollensa Bay and Other Stories 1997 While the Light Lasts and Other Stories The Harlequin Tea Set 2006 Chimneys 2014 Hercule Poirot and the Greenshore Folly 2017 The Big Four